Mew Marks
Mew Marks are the markings that appear when someone is injected with their animal DNA. With the exception of Ringo (who was never injected) and Berry for some strange reason, all the Mews plus Ryou have a Mew Mark. Canon Positioning and Appearances All Mew Marks seem to be positioned near the middle of the body with the exception of Ichigo unless she's standing perfectly straight and Ryou who was injected by hand anyways. Apparently the appearance of the Mew Marks all have something to do with the animal the person was injected with. *'Ichigo Momomiya: '''Her Mew Mark is on the inside of her right leg. *'Mint Aizawa:' Her Mew Mark is on her back. *'Lettuce Midorikawa:' Her Mew Mark is on her chest. *'Pudding Fong:' Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. *'Zakuro Fujiwara:' Her Mew Mark is around her navel (Belly button). Mew Marks in Fanon ''Feel free to add an example description/picture or two from some of your characters. Homura's Fanfics In Homura's fanfics, Mew Marks are the mark left by the first form of the Mews. They don't align with the center of the body however they normally do have something to do with the Mews. A Mew Mark in Emerald Mew Mew only makes itself apparent during the moment of transformation. The Mew Marks in Emerald Mew Mew have an upgraded form called Mew Crystals. Kat's Fanfics Mew marks are still used in Kat's fanfics to show a girl from the Mew Mew Project by Solana and Luna with animal genes in them. The mew marks are usually not visible though, much like the girls' animal DNA, and only reveal themselves on a girl when her animal genes are active in the girl's human form. An example of this is when Dracey swims in deep ocean and her fins come out, causing her mew mark to appear on her ankle. In mew form, the marks do not appear on the girls. They are still used though as when a girl reverts an animal back to it's normal state, their mark is left on the animal's back as a seal. The marks are designed like whatever animal part of the girl comes out most often. Mu Mew Myu In Mu Mew Myu, Mew Marks are not obtained immediately after infusion takes place, but rather appear through other means later on. Candy Gem Mew Mew 's mark]] In Candy Gem Mew Mew, they always get the mark ontop of a birthmark. Their marks look like the animal they have been infused with, but not the food. Mythical Mew Mew Mythical Mew Mew follows canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. Mew Marks will react to the prescence of Mew Aqua by becoming warm, if in close proximity and if the Mew is transformed her mark will give off a faint glow. Veggie Mew Mew Akatsuki Ninjin-a heart with a pair of cow horns. Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Canon Articles